


let me forget my sins

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Breathplay, M/M, Mindwipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Stephen knows his weakness; knows he can’t afford to hesitate once the time comes. There’s only one choice left.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Victor von Doom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	let me forget my sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).



The guilt is overwhelming, all-consuming. It bears down on Stephen like a lead weight when he’s standing next to the throne, suffocates him when he’s laying in bed, his body curled around Victor.

He is waiting for Victor to find out about his betrayal. When they’re in bed together and Victor’s hand closes around his throat, he wonders what if he knew? What if Victor never stops squeezing? Would he have deserved it?

What is it that he owes to his friends? He still believes siding with Victor was the right thing. They saved as much of the multiverse as they could. It had been the only way. And in the wake of destruction, he had gained something beautiful. Together they had created life and found each other.

Their relationship shouldn’t make sense, but it did. They were perfect counterweights to each other and Stephen had decided to throw them off-balance.

If only he could make Victor forget his betrayal as soon as he found out. But even he couldn’t mess with the memories of a god. What mercy it would be to forget. What comfort.

A thought slowly forms in Stephen’s mind.

He knows what is necessary. He knows what the right thing would be. But he knows his weakness, too; knows he can’t afford to hesitate once the time comes. There’s only one choice left.

He has to forget his feelings for Victor. It’s a painful thought, but not one quite as painful as holding on to the love and stabbing it in the back.

One last night is his concession to himself. One last night in Victor’s arms; spread out on their bed and thoroughly fucked. And after, lingering kisses and whispered confessions of love.

The next morning he sets out to meet with Namor and T’Challa, the God Emporer nothing more than the enemy to be defeated.


End file.
